Secret Rendezvous
by l0velyfe
Summary: After a swim meet between Peach Creek and Lemon Brook, Kevin has a little run-in with a stranger who looks a lot like Double D... [Prompted oneshot, Regular!Kevin and Reverse!Edd]


_Hello readers! _

_As promised, here is a 1,000 word oneshot  
prompted by **shufflespheres, **as they won  
a little promo-game. She wanted a little locker  
room smut between Kevin and Reverse!Edd,  
so here it is!_

_Rev!Edd was created by **asphyxion** and I do_  
_not own Kevin either~_

_This oneshot is in no way affiliated with_  
_The Double-D Dare. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Secret Rendezvous**

_Written by l0velyfe_

* * *

"Take this off."

Kevin watches as fingers tug at the hem of his generic band t-shirt. He grins, lifting his arms to grab the fabric at the nape of his neck, pulling it over his head. Underneath is nothing but him; nothing but his own tanned flesh, dotted with freckles from too many days in the summer sun. His eyes lock on the Lemon Brook swimmer; the ravenette that bears a freakishly intense resemblance to Double D. _'He's even got the gap in his teeth.'_

Green eyes drift over Kevin's exposed torso slowly. Fingers reach out to trace over each dip and curve of muscle on the ginger's abdomen, inflating with each inhale.

"Your turn."

Amusement glints in emerald eyes, and the lean athlete shrugs his jacket from his shoulders, revealing pale, flawless skin. Kevin's eyes rake over the bare flesh greedily. "You never told me your name," he murmurs idly, "but damn, you look a lot like this kid that goes to Peach Creek. Name's Edd."

"Call me Eddward," the other purrs, tapping Kevin's chin playfully. The redhead leans forward to kiss him roughly, thankful he'd locked the door to the locker room beforehand. His head dips down, teeth nipping at the long, slender neck, tongue smoothing over the harsh bites in apology. Eddward is by no means reserved, voicing his appreciation as his hand lowers to palm Kevin's hardening cock through his jeans.

With a growl of eagerness and frustration, Eddward eventually shoves Kevin's jeans from his hips, pushing them down and falling to his knees in one smooth, synchronized motion. His eyes lift to meet Kevin's as he extracts his length from his undergarments and a soft, pink tongue darts out to taste the pre-ejaculate oozing from the tip.

Kevin's lids grow heavy as he watches, reaching out to thread his fingers through silky black locks. A groan falls from his lips at the feel of that devious tongue teasing him, swirling in slow, tantalizing circles around the tip. A long-fingered hand pumps at the base as the other braces his hips.

"Fuck," Kevin whispers, mostly to himself. His teeth dig into his lower lip as that mouth stretches around his cock, more and more disappearing. It was hot and wet and fucking _**perfect**_.

Green eyes open to gaze at him once more, alight with longing as he retracts from Kevin's cock, earning a groan of desperation from its owner. With a mischievous, knowing grin, Eddward stands up straight, leaning forward, flush to Kevin's shaking body to whisper against his jaw in a sickly-sweet tone.

"In your heightened state of arousal, I doubt you will be able to properly respond to this question. But, I'll ask anyway," he croons, dragging a finger down Kevin's slightly parted lips. "How would you like me?"

Kevin forces his breath through his throat, hands reaching forward to grip slim hips before him. Narrowed eyes fix on the sly smirk leering oh-so-close to his own mouth. He swallows thickly, unable to find the words he wants to speak.

"Hmm?" Eddward hums. "Would you prefer to take me from behind? Or, perhaps you would appreciate the opportunity to lie back and allow me to do all the work?"

Kevin nods vigorously at Eddward's final suggestion, the thought sending a jolt to his lower abdomen where lust is already pooling. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he steps out of his jeans and boxers as he follows the other across the marble floor to a wooden bench.

"Do tell me you have protection."

"In my wallet."

Eddward shakes his head in disapproval as he extracts the wallet from Kevin's pile of clothing and returns with a foil square. "A wallet is amongst the worst places to store a condom, Kevin. But, I suppose it will have to do." He tears the foil open and hands over the condom. Kevin rolls it on while Edd removes the remainder of his clothing.

"This is quite unsanitary," Eddward mumbles, glancing around the bench in revulsion. Kevin sits up, glancing around the locker room, then grins.

"I gotta better idea."

Not thirty seconds later, Kevin pushes Edd's back against the tiled wall of the shower, those long legs wrapped around his waist as warm water cascades down their bodies. The swimmer is surprisingly light; easy for someone with a decent amount of strength like Kevin to lift. He leans forward, pressing his hips upwards into the tight heat that envelops him. Nails dig into his shoulders, raking down his biceps in hot pleasure as Kevin thrusts up shallowly, a curse slipping from his lips.

"F-Fuck."

"Yes, that is the idea," Eddward murmurs, voice trembling as Kevin fills him. The friction is uncomfortable at first, and he grits his teeth, waiting for the pain to fade. Slowly, it did. "More," he mumbles, locking his ankles tightly around Kevin's abdomen, attempting to draw him closer. "Fuck me, Kevin."

The words send a shudder shaking its way down his spine, and Kevin speeds up his movements, desperately thrusting deeper into the inviting body. Eddward bites down on Kevin's shoulder to muffle his moans, earning a groan from Kevin. Eddward tastes blood on his tongue and recoils, but as Kevin thrusts upward sharply, he obliterates all lingering thoughts of disgust.

Their secret rendezvous proves to provide too much stimulation, for both reach their release more quickly than they would have liked. Eddward first, shuddering around Kevin, spine arching as nails bite into the sturdy shoulders he holds onto. Then Kevin, groaning in response to Edd's orgasm as he, too, comes hard, his knees threatening to buckle. He sets Eddward down, leaning against him as the shower water washes away all evidence of their tryst.

"Damn," Kevin mutters, beginning to catch his breath after a few minutes.

A smug smile fitting itself upon his lips, Eddward traces a hand up Kevin's thigh tauntingly.

"I do hope you will be prepared for round two soon, yes?"


End file.
